nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hero - F(12), C(1), WM(7) DC(10),
=Description= Fighter 12 / Cleric 1 / Weapon Master 7/ Divine Champion 10 The build is based on another build I created back in NWN 1 called the Knight build and is inspired by a character from my Novel "Hunter's Frontier." Pros: * This build starts off solid and gains Weapon Master very fast. * Smite Infidel can add AB and 10 extra points of damage to your next swing. * Has a high critical threat and increase critical modifier. * Has high all-around saves without items boosts. * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build has points in Use magic device allow it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 3 spell scrolls with little problem. * Does no damage on a successful Reflex save with Evasion. Cons: * The build has four offensive feats: Ki Damage, Smite Infidel, Whirlwind Attack, Disarm feats (or Knockdown feats) and two stances: Power Attack and Combat Expertise. * Smite Infidel is useless against those the same alignment as yourself and it require Charisma score higher than 10 to boost your AB. * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable monsters. * Has low saves in the beginning. * The gameplay only revolves around melee with no range or spellcasting. * The build needs a Charisma +4 item to get a UMD score 17 to use scrolls up to a DC of 27 without utterly failing. * Does not get Slippery Mind. Variants First, different alignments affect what god(dess) you are able to pick. Picking a particular god(dess) will affect what weapon you will gain a "Weapon Focus" in as well as the weapon proficiency. For example, if you pick Helm, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Bastard sword and the Weapon Proficiency (exotic). However, if you choose Tyr, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Longsword and no weapon proficiency. Secondly, you don't have to play with a human as the build can be designed to be played with other races. Certain races don't need to take every feat shown here (or the race may lack a feat) such as the Dwarf who doesn't need to take Iron Will or Steadfast Determination because they get a racial trait that allows +2 saves against spells. However, certain attributes, skill points and overall skill scores will be lower than a human build. Character Creation Level Progression Skill Point Progression Skill Points 160 * Intimidate 9 (I) * Listen 16 (Li) * Spell Craft 30 (SC) * Tumble 16 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 16 (UMD) Skill Points 160 * Level 1: I 4, Li 2, Tu 2, UMD 2, Save 4 * Level 2: SC 5, Save 4 * Level 3: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 4: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 5: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 6: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 7: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 8: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 9: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 10: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 11: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 12: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 13: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 14: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 15: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 16: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 17: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 18: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 19: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 20: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 21: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 22: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 23: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 24: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 25: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 26: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 27: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 28: I 1 * Level 29: Li 1, I 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 30: I 3 Character Notes * Without items and with spellcraft, the Hero's saves are as follows: Fortitude 33, Reflex 27, Will 26. With Steadfast Determination (Instead of Iron Will) and a +4 Constitution item, Will saves against spells can reach 28. Reflex can reach up to 29 with a +3 Dexterity item while wearing Mithril Armor. Fortitude saves can be boosted to 35 with a +4 Constitution items as noted earlier. The highest spell DC is 13 + 9 + 14 for a total of 36 meaning you would only have to roll a 2 for your Fortitude save, a 7 to for your Reflex save, and a 8 for your Will save to bypass any spell requiring a save. * With a Use magic device score 15 (-8 to Charisma) to 17(+12 Charisma using a +4 Charisma item), the Hero build can use Amplify (Level 1 Spell) as well as Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (Level 3 spell) scrolls to increase the Listen skill to 46. The Hero build can also use See Invisibility (Level 2 spell), Living Undeath (Level 2 Spell), Silence (Level 2), Bless Weapon (Level 1 Spell), Lesser Visage of the Deity (Level 3 spell), and Restoration, Lesser. (Level 1 Spell) There are other spell scrolls you can use to increase your attributes, saves, or AB, but those spell scrolls mentioned can change the Hero situation greatly. However, the scrolls you can get your hands on will depend on whether or not, the server or campaign will provide these scrolls to be used. * The Hero build can get a BAB of 29, but an overall melee AB of 43 (A non-enchanted weapon and no enchanted items) to 57 depending on your gear. The maximum range of the Hero's melee AB is 46 to 58, if you get Prowess. This can all be achieved without buffs. The range AB can get 30 to 42 depending on your gear. * Having Evasion is like having a free Energy Immunity spell. Whereas most Fighter-type builds do half-damage on a successful Reflex save, the Hero build will do no damage if the build saves successfully.